


Imperial Crown

by GazettExoticfan12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Imperial Crown MV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazettExoticfan12/pseuds/GazettExoticfan12
Summary: From the mv:"You are aware of the consequences."Tao sighs."You sure you wanna do this?""I just wanna see her (him)."(coordinates: 34.06079 - 118.27917)* * *"You are aware of the consequences."Tao: "Do you know where she (he) is?""Are you sure you wanna do this? Again?"Tao merely stares and takes the piece of paper from the man's hand.(coordinates: 34.13412 - 118.32155)He has to find him, no matter what it takes. They always play the same game, he leaves a false trail and Tao follows it unfailingly. After nearly three years, feeling tired and lonely, he leaves a new trail that leads Tao straight to his mansion and him. It's game over.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Imperial Crown

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! I hope it's good and THERE IS SMUT at the end of the chapter, so be warned!!! Thanks for subscribing and reading, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Looking out of the floor to ceiling windows and into the dark night lighted up by the city lights, a tall slim male with droopy half-closed eyes and sun-kissed skin was looking at the city below, deep in thoughts.

"Don't burn the few brain cells you have got left," came an amused voice and he turned to see Luhan by the door. "He got to me faster than before. He's getting better and closer each time." Luhan came to stand next to him, hands crossed behind his back. "Or your informants are getting sloppier." His lips formed a thin line as his eyes found Luhan's.

"I'm getting bored of this game, Hyung," he said quietly. "It's been three years already and he never once gave up on finding me, no matter how many times I led him astray." He wrapped his arms around himself tightly with a sigh. "I missed him so much, Luhan. I don't think I'll ever leave him again."

"That's good then," Luhan said gently with a nod. "All of us have seen the hope in his eyes turn to disappointment and longing whenever he found us and you weren't there. With him, you have nothing to fear when he's by your side."

~ ~ Tao's pov ~ ~

Zitao stumbled into his apartment, slowly taking off his wet clothes and heading to the shower. As he passed, he threw the paper with the fake coordinates in the same box that held all the previous ones as well. He got into the shower and slowly, painfully washed away the seawater. Eyes closed against the hot water, he thought back to his last encounter.

It was Sehun waiting for him this time, Luhan's younger brother and Kai's best friend, sitting on a throne-like chair and with a fake golden crown on his silvery hair.

"What do you keep coming back?" Sehun had asked curiously, his boredom plainly displayed on his face. "Why not give up already?"

It was what they all asked and Zitao's answer was always the same. _"I just want to see him."_

Always the same circle. Get a call, get the new coordinates, drive to the location, find out it was a scum, fight some guards, being mocked, then thrown to the sea from a helicopter, washed up at the shore and go back to his apartment empty-handed. Rinse. Repeat. He punched the wall angrily, a silent scream echoing in his mind. A never-ending circle that should have tired him out, but he could never give up. It was a game, a way to see how far Zitao would go to have him beside him. All Zitao could do was to prove himself unfailingly time and time again, until _he_ decided the game was over. Him. _Kai._

He took out a new suit, got dressed and put on a new pair of shoes. Got in his car and drove downtown once again, same as before. He found Youngjae at his office and the information broker sighed when he saw him. Zitao took a seat in the armchair opposite the man.

"You are aware of the consequences," Youngjae said clearly exasperated, even though they have gone through the same conversation every time. Zitao nodded curtly. Youngjae reached into the drawer and pulled out a small slip of paper with plain coordinates on it, Zitao already reaching to take it.

"You sure you wanna do this?"The man eyed Zitao's bruised face and Zitao sighed.

"I just wanna see him."

Zitao drove away from the building, putting the coordinates in his GPS system and following the road.

They had met nearly four years ago for the first time at a party one of Zitao's clients was having. Zitao was a hitman, but he had powerful connections so he had been invited. Kai had seemed so shy and quiet, a young heir to a rich family, staying close to his bodyguards and avoiding the other guests and those who looked like they wanted to talk to him. Their eyes had met and Zitao had smiled, earning a light blush and a timid smile in return.Later that evening, Zitao had found a quiet place on a balcony some distance away from the main room of the party. He had been surprised when Kai had joined him soon after.

Since then, they would meet on and off, usually in social events. Until Zitao had taken the initiative and had kissed those luscious full lips and Kai had stayed with him. Those had been the best months of his life. Kai was naturally cute and could be sexy without trying. Zitao was falling in love with him so fast.

He still had Kai's taste on his lips, a faint scent of vanilla and honey from the body wash Kai preferred and the same one that Zitao still used.

It took a couple of days before he reached his destination. He parked his car outside and looked up to the warehouse. He couldn't help the small flutter of hope in his chest when he walked through the door. But Baekhyun was the one sitting on the high throne chair, one hand petting one of the two leopards at his two sides.

"You got here faster, Tao," the smaller male exclaimed cheerfully, eyes glancing to his left. "Too fast if I may say." Zitao followed his eyes to a high balcony that was shaded and two figures that were standing there. "Better go now, Nini. Don't want Taozi to get to you before it's time." Zitao's eyes widened in alarm and he tried to go for the stairs leading to the balcony, but he was blocked. "Ah, ah, ah, not yet, TaoTao." The taller of the two figures moved backward and Zitao raised his arm, reaching out to the other.

"Find me," came the low voice.

"Wait!" He knew that voice, but the figure was already gone.

Six men, all built for fighting, stood in front of where Baekhyun was lounging in his chair. The leopards at his sides were too well-trained to attack him but able to move on his command. Not that he would ever order them to attack the man his young boss was in love with. Baekhyun watched silently as Zitao worked easily through each man. Despite knowing Zitao's strength, he feared for a moment when the men seemed to overwhelm the agent, but it was for naught. Zitao got up and started moving like a panther, easily dispatching the guards and knocking them unconscious. Zitao was never one for killing unless it was necessary. Baekhyun winced when Zitao pummelled the last guard's face relentlessly and with no remorse. Then Zitao limped slowly to pick up his suit jacket, never one to lose image if he could help it.

"That was fun, Taozi," Baekhyun exclaimed while clapping his hands. "But you always make a mess, though a few mercenaries less won't make much of a difference." He nodded to two of the men that had managed to stand up and they caught Zitao by his arms, holding him tightly. "Better luck _next_ time, lover boy." Zitao looked at him blankly when Baekhyun winked at him before he was dragged away. "Remember, _next time_ , Zitao."

The men dragged him on a helicopter and took off towards the mainland. He knew what was coming next and as expected, he was thrown in the sea from the heli, blacking out after feeling the water surrounding him. When he woke up next, he was washed ashore. He slowly sat up, wincing as the move sent a wave of pain through his body, and screamed in anguish. Once again he had failed to find his lover and once again his heart was hurting. They had been so close he could have seen him!

Zitao stumbled back to his apartment once again, dropping the paper with the coordinates in the box and heading straight for the shower. Disappointment hang heavy over his head as he replayed what happened in his mind, as he did every time, his head leaning on the cold tile wall. His eyes widened suddenly as he figured out the connection between his lover's appearance and Baekhyun's words. His heart skipped a beat at what his mind realized.

"Please, let it be true," he muttered brokenly.

For what he hoped to be the last time, he quickly got dressed, grabbed his keys and headed for his car, driving the familiar road to Youngjae's place. Youngjae wasn't surprised to see him so soon, but he sighed as he told Himchan to leave them alone. Nothing he said would stop Zitao from trying to find Kai again.

"You are aware of the consequences," he asked once more, there were people who wanted Zitao out of the way for good. Zitao merely stared at him expectantly.

"Do you know where he is?" Youngjae sighed and took out another paper with new coordinates.

"Zitao, are you sure you wanna do this? _Again?_ " Zitao ignored him and ripped the paper from the informant's fingers, standing up to leave. He paused at the door and Youngjae looked at him curiously.

"Maybe this time will be the last time, maybe my luck will change," he said with a smirk. "Call it a hunch, Youngjae-ah."

Zitao drove into the distance, speeding up the highway carelessly. He was close, maybe a few hours from his destination, which would hopefully prove his stubborn search hadn't been in vain. That every wound he got had been worth the pain to see Kai again, to hold him and kiss him one more time. It was nightfall when he reached a mansion surrounded by tall walls and huge metal gates at the front side. The gates were open, so he drove inside through the path road. He stopped the car in front of the mansion where he saw Jongdae, one of Kai's bodyguards, waiting at the entrance.

"Not surprised to see you here so soon, Tao," the male said with a kitten-like grin. "Welcome back, everyone missed you and they're sorry you got beaten up." Jongdae stepped aside and turned to leave as Zitao came closer. "Anyway, you weren't expected so soon, but now that you're here, I'll take my leave. Bye-bi!" Zitao watched him for a moment and then he took a deep breath before entering the mansion.

Going through the main hall and up the big central staircase, he looked through every room on the second floor and when he found nothing, he moved on the third floor. There was only one room on it and he could feel his heartbeat increasing as he touched the doorknob and pushed the double doors open silently. He took in the room with the floor to ceiling large windows, the two dressers on one wall and the four-poster king-sized bed on the opposite side of the doors. Zitao took a few steps inside the room, hesitant about it being a dream. He pulled off his suit jacket, shoes and socks and padded to the bed. Dark skin and dark hair against the white sheets and full lips parted for air made his body warm with longing and desire. He climbed on the bed carefully, barely making a ripple as he moved. His eyes took in the lips he had missed for the last two years and the skin he loved to taste all night when they made love.

"Wake up, Jonginnie," He said softly, a thumb pressing against Kai's lower lip. "Wake up, baby boy." Sleepy eyes a lovely shade of brown blinked open and it took a few moments before it registered in Kai's mind that he wasn't alone.

"Z-Zitao?" came the quiet question, followed by a wide smile spreading on his face. Jongin sat up abruptly and wrapped his arms around the older male tightly. "You found me!" They fell backward, Jongin landing on Zitao with a laugh. "I missed you soooo much, Taozi!"

"I missed you too, Jonginnie," Zitao said with a light-hearted chuckle, his arms tight around Jongin's waist. His lips found Jongin's and the younger moaned softly at the familiar pressure. "God, how I missed kissing you." His lips moved down the tan neck and Jongin gasped at that. Zitao pulled back soon to admire the hickeys he created and smirked at his boyfriend. "Kissing you isn't the only thing I missed about you though." Jongin smiled slyly.

"Show me then," he asked breathlessly, the sheets falling away as he laid down, ripe for the taking. Zitao was not surprised to find that Jongin was completely naked under the covers, since he always slept with either boxers only or no clothes at all. Jongin felt his breath catching many tims as Zitao refamiliarized himself with the younger's body. The places he could kiss and nip to draw a gasp, a moan or a groan and how to make Jongin whimper and beg for more.

"Your body remembers me so well," Zitao murmured, his eyes taking in the wrecked male underneath him and feeling his cock harden even more at the sight. "You're just as sensitive and responsive as I remember, even after so many times that we have slept together." He pushed inside his lover without warning, making the dark-haired man arch his back at the intrusion. Jongin's hands found purchase on Zitao's shoulders, his blunt nails digging in the skin. Zitao ignored the slight pain, driving harder in and out, and Jongin moaned like a whore in a brothel, not that either of them cared.

"T-Tao, Tao, _Zitao_ ," his name fell repeatedly from Jongin's lips and the blonde knew it was a sign that Jongin was close already.

"With me, come with me, baby, together," Ziato encouraged his lover through gasps and Jongin gave a long, drawn-out moan as his orgasm washed over him in repeated waves, Zitao soon following him. Jongin shivered as he felt the blonde's cum filling him and he sighed contently at being so full after so long. Zitao collapsed on top of him and the dark-haired male's arms wrapped around him, bringing the blonde's head to rest on his collarbone. Zitao nuzzled his boyfriend's neck lovingly, both content to just lie there motionless and silent. "Jonginnie?"

"Hmm?" the other male hummed sleepily in question.

"Promise me no more running." Jongin smiled fondly, even though Zitao couldn't see it.

"If you promise to always stay by my side," he said softly. "No more missions, no more contracts. Resign and become my personal bodyguard. Promise me your heart and I promise you mine in return. No more running, ever again." Zitao shifted to look at him with a smirk.

"That's quite demanding of you," he drawled slowly. "I hope you know what you're asking of me. I won't ever let you go, even if you get bored with me." Jongin grinned widely.

"I will never get bored of you, so I hope that was a 'yes' just now." Zitao stole Jongin's lips in another kiss and Jongin giggled with a light blush.

"I'll call a few people tomorrow to resign then, baby." Jongin's blush deepened at the nickname, but his grin softened to a gentle smile.

"So now I'll have my own personal bodyguard with me every hour of every day."

"And what a body to guard." Jongin laughed as Zitao started kissing him everywhere.

The next morning, Jongin woke up to the best feeling ever, to Zitao's arms around him. He snuggled closer and nuzzled the blonde's neck, sighing contently. Looking at Zitao, Jongin smiled at finally having his lover with him. He had been so lonely for the past years that he couldn't get enough of looking at Zitao. He smirked as he got an idea, slipping out of Zitao's arms and climbing on top of him. He nearly groaned at the drag of skin on skin and he leaned down to kiss him.

"Taozi~, wake up," Jongin sing-songed softly and watched as Tao's eyes blinked open. Jongin's hands slid over Tao's chest, the younger rolling his hips languidly.

"I think I like this way of waking up," Zitao mumbled in a rough voice, his hands finding the younger man's hips. Jongin moaned gently when Zitao's cock finally slipped inside him, moving lazily up and down. There was no rush when they had plenty of time to be together. The world could wait for a few more hours for them.

* * *

Ok, I'm so embarrassed right now!!!! I was embarrassed while writing the smut scene, It's different writing it in my notebook than writing it here! hope it's emotional enough without being lame v_v

Just imagine a sassy Baekhyun in her place, how sweet is that?!

Yah, the last picture killed me I SWEAR!!!!

Read and subscribe to my other stories too (please T_T)

Sayonara ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the last work I'm copying from AFFnet, the rest will be posted on both sites at the same time because this was a menace to do the imports. Thanks a lot to all my subscribers in AFFnet, I will be on both AFFnet and AO3, so don't worry about me deleting any stories. See ya in a couple of days again *waves excitedly* :) <33


End file.
